Mowning Series
by blankzone
Summary: Pagi bersama Chanbaek dan Baby Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Mowning Daddy**

Chanyeol – Jackson – Baekhyun

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Series]

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyukai waktu paginya. Ia akan semangat berguling turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan suaminya yang berdecak sebal dalam tidur karena kehilangan sesuatu untuk dipeluk, masa bodo, Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin bertemu jagoan kecilnya dalam boks bayi dekat jendela besar. Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik semringah sambil membawa rambutnya yang memanjang ke belakang telinga. Penampakan bayi gembul tengah menghisap dot dibalik selimut polos berwarna khaki membuat ia berdebar gemas. Dalam hati terus memekik bahwa itu bayinya!

" _Wake up, Baby_."

Menjahili si gembul adalah hobi baru Baekhyun, jari telunjuk memainkan hidung mungil Jackson ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu beralih menggelitiki perutnya. Bagaimana pun ia harus membuat si gembul terusik.

"Kau tidur seperti beruang, bahkan ketika papa dan Daddy sangat berisik semalam." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan bisikan. Chanyeol yang masih betah di ranjang sambil memeluk guling merotasikan bola mata, diperingatkan sesering apapun suami mungilnya itu tetap doyan mengganggu tidur Jackson.

Padahal masih pukul enam pagi. Bayi mana yang tega dibangunkan papanya sepagi ini? Hanya Jackson Park.

"Apa rasa dot itu lebih enak daripada menyusu pada papa?" Baekhyun menyisir rambut kepirangan si gembul dengan jemarinya, semua orang juga bingung kenapa Jackson memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dari papa dan Daddynya. Bahkan Daniel, salah satu teman Chanyeol pernah menuduh Baekhyun tidur dengan pria _western_ , mengingat bahwa pekerjaannya dulu seorang _tour guide_. Pasti mengenal banyak pria Amerika.

Tapi untung saja Chanyeol santai mendengar omong kosong Daniel. Bagaimana tidak, setelah berhenti dari perusahaan pariwisata dan menikah, Chanyeol semakin menampakkan sikap posesifnya termasuk memblokir semua kontak pria diponsel Baekhyun. Selama berpacaran pun, Chanyeol selalu memantau kekasihnya 24/7. Entah itu langsung atau menyewa mata-mata mendadak, yang tak jauh-jauh adalah sekretaris pribadinya.

"Eoh? Kau bergerak, mau bangun? Mau bangun?" Seru Baekhyun antusias sebelum menengok ke belakang, pada Chanyeol yang menaikkan satu alisnya, "Baby bangun, Daddy."

"Itu karena kau mengganggunya, papa."

Siapa peduli? Si mungil mencabut dot dari mulut kecil Jackson yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Untuk sesaat menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang mungkin pegal karena tidur selalu dalam posisi telentang. Kemudian manik kembar bulat Jackson menatap lurus pada Baekhyun, mungkin sebagai bentuk sebal karena tidurnya diganggu. Dasar papa jahat!

"Selamat pagi, Baby. Merindukan papa, uhm?" Tubuh si gembul di angkat mengudara, membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah girang Jackson yang memakai piyama bayi, "Dimana Daddy? Jackson bisa melihat Daddy?"

Si tinggi melambai sambil mesem-mesem. Sumpah, dari hati dan demi Tuhan, pemandangan paling segar pagi-pagi itu tentu saja melihat suami dan bayimu dalam satu paket. Chanyeol menjadi sangat bahagia mengklaim Baekhyun miliknya lalu kemudian memproses sebuah bayi gembul yang sekarang juga punya nama belakangnya.

Tangan kecil Jackson mengarah ke ranjang meskipun tak pasti, tapi itu cukup sebagai jawaban dari papanya yang bertanya dimana Daddy, 'kan?

"Kyaa, Jackson sangat pintar!" Baekhyun menghujam sejuta kecupan di wajah bayinya, lalu menyusul ke ranjang, menghampiri Daddy yang sepertinya malas ke kantor, "Jackson benar-benar seperti papanya."

"Cih, delapan kali tujuh saja kau butuh waktu lama memikirkan jawabannya."

"Hehe, itu fakta." Baekhyun menyengir tanpa dosa lalu membiarkan Jackson merangkak dari pinggir ranjang sampai memanjat perut Chanyeol, "Aku heran kenapa Daniel menuduhku tidur dengan pria _western_ , padahal Jackson mirip sekali denganmu." Lagaknya berpikir keras.

"Jangankan wajah Jackson, dari malam pertama pun, aku sudah tahu kalau kau masih perawan."

"Heh, mulut." Si mungil yang memalu sekaligus keki dengan penuturan Chanyeol langsung mengapit kedua belah bibir tebalnya sampai mirip dengan mulut bebek, "Kau pikir aku lelaki apaan yang bisa-bisanya tidak perawan lagi?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Manusia zaman sekarang 'kan menganggap seks itu sebagai tren. Tapi aku bersyukur kau bukan salah satu penganut tren itu, sayang." Chanyeol bangkit duduk sampai Jackson merosot ke pangkuannya, lalu menarik leher Baekhyun paksa untuk meminta lumatan pagi, "Bercinta dengan suamimu sendiri lebih nikmat, 'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk, "Nikmat karena hubungan yang sah."

Ah, adem sudah rumah tangga Chanyeol memiliki teman hidup sesederhana Baekhyun.

 **...**

Chanyeol menjadikan hujan sebagai alasan agar tidak berangkat ke kantor, padahal nyali sudah agak-agak ciut melihat pelototan Baekhyun yang berkecak pinggang. Apa gunanya mobil? Tapi pria itu malah merengek seperti anak kecil, membuat rumahnya mendadak horor, jadi dengan terpkasa Baekhyun mengiyakan saat Chanyeol ingin libur. Memang kenapa? Park Chanyeol Bossnya disini.

Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun masih lebih tinggi kalau di rumah.

"Sayang, tolong ambilkan gunting kuku bayi. Aku takut Jackson mencakar wajahnya sendiri." Perintah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersila di atas bentangan karpet memangku si gembul, ditemani empat puluh lebih warna krayon dan buku sketsa A3.

Baekhyun meninggalkan wastafel penuh piring menuju kamar setelah melap kedua tangan. Mencari-cari dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpan gunting kuku bergambar _Minion_ milik Jackson?

" _Uncle_ , pohonnya belum." Hyunwoo mendongak sambil menunjuk salah satu sisi lembaran sketsa yang kosong, sedangkan ia hampir menyelesaikan sebuah bukit dan jalanan, "Rumputnya juga, ya."

Semalam Daniel tiba-tiba datang pukul sebelas, menitip Hyunwoo yang setengah mengantuk. Mendengar cerita, Seongwoo mendadak drop sampai harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Ternyata bukan karena terlalu lelah bekerja, tapi memang Seongwoo yang sedang hamil muda. Sebuah berita mengejutkan. Karena Daniel dan Seongwoo sama-sama sibuk, sampai Hyunwoo selalu tinggal bersama neneknya. Coba pikir, kapan mereka punya waktu untuk _bertempur_?

Chanyeol bodoh, tutup pikiran tololmu itu!

Lalu saat Baekhyun datang dengan gunting kuku, Jackson malah merengek sambil melayangkan kedua tangannya minta perhatian.

"Kenapa, hng? Main dulu _dong_ sama Daddy. Papa belum selesai cuci piring." Kata si mungil ketika Jackson ngotot tetap ingin bersama papanya, "Mau gunting kukunya sama papa, iya?"

Bukannya kalem, Jackson malah menangis dengan jeritan di awal. Membuat Hyunwoo reflek menutup telinga. Punya adik itu hal paling menyebalkan, batin kecilnya berharap kalau ia tidak akan pernah punya adik. Iya, Hyunwoo, kau akan memiliki saudara kandung sebentar lagi. Tamat.

"Kau belum menyusuinya pagi ini 'kan?"

"Ah, benar. Jackson haus, ya? Huhu, maaf papa tidak peka." Baekhyun jadi ikut duduk bersila di atas karpet, tepat di sebelah Chanyeol sambil membuka dua kancing kemeja, "Padahal sudah mandi, jadi bau susu lagi."

"Namanya juga papa muda, wajar mengomel, tapi nanti kalau sudah punya anak lima baru terbiasa." Hardik si tinggi tak kira-kira.

"Hus, siapa juga yang mau punya anak lima?"

"Aku tidak bilang kita. Aku bilang ibuku." Chanyeol mengubah duduknya menghadap Baekhyun karena saat Jackson tenang sambil menyusu akan mudah memotong kuku-kukunya, "Katanya, saat kak Yoora lahir ibu juga sering mengomel dan super protektif. Teman-teman ayah yang ingin menjenguk kak Yoora sangat dibatasi, sampai banyak yang mengira kalau kak Yoora cacat dan ibu malu memperlihatkannya. Padahal, ibu hanya tidak mau teman-teman ayah membawa kuman yang bisa membuat kak Yoora terkontaminasi. Lucu sekali, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Berhubung aku bukan anak pertama dan terakhir, aku selalu menjadi pihak yang mengenaskan. Entah itu soal makanan atau pakaian. Kalau ayah membawa pulang ayam, ibu akan memberikan paha pertama untuk kak Yoora dan paha terakhir untuk Jihoon. Padahal aku sangat menyukai paha, tapi apa boleh buat, ayah hanya membeli satu ayam." Chanyeol terkekeh ketika mengingat masa kecil kelamnya, dulu mungkin ia dendam, tapi jika dipikir-pikir sekarang konyol juga.

Ia bisa merajuk karena sepotong ayam.

"Kasihannya suamiku," Baekhyun mengusap prihatin kepala Chanyeol yang masih fokus memotong kuku tangan Jackson, "Jadi kau dapat bagian yang mana?"

" _Double_."

"Hng?"

"Aku memakan sayap meskipun aku tidak suka. Tapi ternyata ayah memerhatikanku. Jadi, ketika semua orang sudah tidur, diam-diam ayah mengajakku keluar. Aku pikir ayah ingin ditemani minum, tapi faktanya aku dibawa ke kedai ayam 24 jam. Ayah benar-benar pengertian, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Astaga, manis sekali." Baekhyun memuji dengan wajah lumer, "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan ayah mertua. Kapan mereka kembali dari Jeju?"

"Belum ada kabar pasti. Oh, aku baru sadar kalau jari-jari Jackson kecil sekali." Ujar Chanyeol sambil meluruskan kelima jemari si gembul diatas telapak tangannya yang besar, "Aku akan foto ini. Bagaimana ditambah dengan tanganmu?"

"Apa harus?"

"Ini akan menjadi _feeds_ instagramku yang paling bermakna." Dan si mungil menurut dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas telapak tangan Chanyeol, barulah disusul dengan tangan kecil Jackson, " _Beautiful._ "

"Suamiku sangat sentimen, astaga." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak menyangka sekaligus menahan tawa sementara si objek ejekan sibuk memilah-milah potretan tadi.

"Apa Hyunwoo nyamuk?" Anak laki-laki umur delapan tahun itu bangkit dari tidur telungkupnya menjadi duduk, " _Uncle_ , pohonnya masih belum ada." Protes Hyunwoo sedikit memaksa.

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana pendek kembali dan mengambil krayon berwarna cokelat untuk batang pohon. Baekhyun menunduk dan bertemu tatap dengan Jackson yang sudah melepas puting bengkaknya, bayi gembul itu sudah kenyang. Terlihat dari perutnya yang agak membuncit, memang kalau urusan menyusu Jackson jagoannya. Pernah tangan Baekhyun pegal ditimpa kepala bayinya yang tidak puas menyusu, sampai sejam.

Tapi untung kali ini, Jackson cukup pengertian kalau papanya belum selesai mencuci piring dan memasak.

"Ddy.."

"Bukan Daddy, tapi papa." Baekhyun mengajari bayinya, karena dari kemarin Chanyeol menang banyak. Membuat iri saja.

"Hng.. Ddy!"

"Baiklah! Daddy disini, Baby." Kurang ajar, Chanyeol malah sengaja tersenyum semringah sambil mengambil Jackson yang juga memekik girang. Seolah mereka berdua itu sengaja membuat Baekhyun gondok.

Mulut si mungil mengerucut sebal sambil mengancingi kemejanya.

"Dasar, kalau menangis larinya ke papa. Kalau haus larinya ke papa. Kalau lapar larinya ke papa. Kalau pup larinya ke papa. Tapi kalau lagi senang, pasti yang dicari Daddy." Gerutu Baekhyun dan tak sengaja membuat Hyunwoo terkikik merasa lucu dengan omelan pamannya.

Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi nyolot yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal dan reflek menempeleng kepala suaminya sebelum bangkit menuju konter dapur. Melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah, selalu dan selamanya.

" _Uncle_ , Hyunwoo _request_ sup jamur, ya!"

"Sayang, aku _request_ pasta kacang merah, ya!"

Lalu kedua paman dan keponakan itu tertawa renyah.

 **...**

Selesai makan malam, bel rumah memaksa Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Jackson dengan kangguru pergi untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata Daniel dan Seongwoo yang terlihat agak pucat, tapi pipinya sudah lebih berisi dari yang terakhir kali.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Woo?"

"Kelihatannya mungkin buruk, tapi aku benar-benar sangat baik." Jawab lelaki itu dan langsung memeluk Hyunwoo yang meneriakkan namanya, "Ahya, dimana Baekhyun?"

"Sedang mandi, mungkin sebentar lagi selesai."

Berbeda dengan Seongwoo yang kalem, Daniel malah tidak pernah tahu malu dan langsung menuju dapur. Mencari apa yang bisa dimakan, kemudian agak menyesal karena ia jadi bingung harus bagaimana menghabiskan kudapan yang Baekhyun buat. Mulai dari puding sampai kukis jahe, kebetulan sekali cuaca dingin sehabis hujan.

"Jacksonie! Ayo, sama paman. Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Seongwoo menampakkan manik kucing, ala-ala memelas.

"Tentu. Tapi, apa kau yakin? Kau mungkin masih belum pulih, Jackson sangat berat, tahu. Papanya saja kewalahan."

Seongwoo tetap mengalihkan si gembul ke gendongannya.

"Sambil duduk saja, sayang. Jangan terlalu dipaksa." Celetuk Daniel dari konter dapur, "Puding ini punya siap_"

"Punya Hyunwoo, Dad!" Anak laki-laki itu segera menggas kakinya menuju sumber masalah, " _Uncle_ Baeky yang membuatnya khusus untuk Hyunwoo."

"Daddy sesuap saja, boleh?" Daniel memberikan telunjuknya sarat akan satu suapan.

" _No_!"

"Sedikit?"

" _No_ , Dad!"

"Astaga, bisa tidak mengalah dengan putramu sendiri, Niel? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kami akan memiliki anak kedua. Kepalaku serasa ingin pecah mendengar mereka ribut setiap hari." Seongwoo mendengus sementara Hyunwoo berkesempatan kabur dengan mangkuk puding ke arah sang papa, "Kekanakan sekali." Hardikannya ditujukan untuk Daniel yang menggaruk telinga masa bodo.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan sebotol lotion, rambutnya dililit handuk asal tapi entah kenapa terlihat saja pas dikepala cantiknya.

"Oh, Seongwoo? Sudah baikan?"

Suami Daniel itu tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk, ia tidak pernah betah lama-lama di Rumah Sakit. Sebagus apapun kelas kamar inapnya.

"Jackson sehat terus, ya? Jadi ingat Hyunwoo dulu, gemas." Kata Seongwoo selagi membercandai perut Jackson dengan gelitikan ringan.

"Menyusu sama papanya lancar terus, _sih_. Lewat sedikit dari waktunya langsung mengamuk." Malah Chanyeol yang curhat, seolah paham betul derita suami mungilnya.

Saat akan duduk disamping Seongwoo, Baekhyun tak sengaja tertoleh ke konter dapur dan bertemu tatap dengan cengiran Daniel yang melambai padanya.

"Hai, Baekhyunie."

"Ckh, masih bisa sok akrab ternyata." Ia merotasikan bola mata, mengingat jelas bagaimana saat itu Daniel menuduhnya tidur dengan pria _western_. "Kalau bukan Daddy Hyunwoo mungkin sudah kucopot jantungnya."

Seongwoo yang mendengar bisikan Baekhyun jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Dokter bilang apa, Woo?"

"Bayinya sehat dan usianya sudah tujuh minggu. Aneh sekali aku tidak merasakan apapun, padahal saat Hyunwoo dulu sangat jelas tandanya, mual-mual terus."

Chanyeol memilih mengasingkan diri ke konter dapur bersama Daniel. Kalau urusan anak, Baekhyun dan Seongwoo bisa menghabiskan waktu tiga jam telponan. Apalagi bicara langsung begini, lupa dunia.

"Bayi? Papa sedang bicarakan bayi siapa? Jackson?" Hyunwoo mengerjap-ngerjap berharap tak ada jawaban yang membuatnya kecewa, karena sejak tadi bocah itu sudah curiga.

"Bayi siapa? Tentu saja adik Hyunwoo, _dong_." Beritahu Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut halus keponakannya.

"Adik?" Lirihnya tak percaya. "HUWEEEE, HYUNWOO TIDAK MAU PUNYA ADIK! PAPA JAHAT! PAPA TIDAK SAYANG LAGI SAMA HYUNWOO! HYUNWOO MAU TINGGAL SAMA NENEK SELAMANYA! HUHUHU."

Seongwoo _speechless_ mendengar jeritan putranya begitu juga Baekhyun yang kapok mendiamkan Jackson lantaran terkejut.

"Tamat kau, Niel." Chanyeol mengejek Daniel yang mengusak rambutnya dengan kesepuluh jari frustrasi.

 **...**

Jackson duduk di atas perut sambil bersandar dipaha Chanyeol. Sudah pukul sebelas tapi mata si gembul masih awet, berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang jatuh bangun menahan kantuk. Selimut ia tarik sampai batas hati lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap dua kesayangan, meski beberapa kali menguap.

"Kenapa belum mengantuk _sih_ , Jack? Papa duluan, nih."

"Efek kaget jeritan Hyunwoo, mungkin." Chanyeol ngasal.

Ah, urusan tadi. Tidak hanya Jackson yang kaget, tapi semua orang karena tiba-tiba Hyunwoo membanting mangkuk pudingnya dan melempar bantal sofa ke arah Seongwoo. Bahkan Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan bocah itu yang ingin memukul papanya sendiri sampai Jackson terjepit. Untung saja Daniel bergerak cepat, mengamankan putranya lalu menjauhi Seongwoo.

Hyunwoo tiba-tiba histeris sendiri, sampai akhirnya lelah menangis dan tertidur dalam gendongan Daddy-nya. Baekhyun kasihan pada Seongwoo yang terlihat sangat syok, padahal kandungannya masih muda. Masih belum boleh memikir yang berat-berat.

"Bagaimana mereka meluluhkan hati Hyunwoo ya, Chan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin solusi terbaik Hyunwoo akan tinggal bersama neneknya untuk sementara, Seongwoo tidak boleh depresi."

Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak Chanyeol, "Apa Jackson akan seperti Hyunwoo juga? Aku takut sekali."

Si tinggi mengusap rambut kepirangan Jackson menyamping lalu mencubit pipi gembilnya.

"Putraku akan menjadi kakak yang baik dan menerima adiknya dengan senang hati. Harus ya, Jack?" Jari telunjuk Chanyeol digenggam oleh Jackson yang bahkan tidak bisa sepenuhnya, "Jadi, kapan adiknya datang?"

Menerima kerlingan mesum dari suaminya, Baekhyun reflek menjauh sebal dan menggulung diri dalam selimut. Sedangkan Chanyeol segera menelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke balik selimut dan menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun yang terus mengelak.

"Chanyeol! Kita sudah melakukannya malam kemarin-ngh!" Si tinggi tersenyum bejat saat Baekhyun melenguh. Salahnya sendiri yang tidak memakai bawahan apapun, mengundang nafsu singa, "Jackson belum tidur, aku masih harus menyusuinya."

"Kita bisa melakukannya ada atau tanpa Jackson. Sesekali, dia harus melihat kebahagiaan orang tuanya."

"Kau masih waras?"

Chanyeol bangkit, meletakkan Jackson telentang, menyelimutinya dan menaruh dua buah guling agar tidak gelindingan ke lantai. Setelah itu mengungkung Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa kabur.

Kalau Seongwoo kemungkinan depresi menghadapi Hyunwoo, Baekhyun mungkin akan gila melayani nafsu Chanyeol yang tak terbatas. Saat dewasa nanti, Jackson akan mengerti kenapa tidak boleh menyalahkan papa atas insiden adik bayi seperti Hyunwoo. Karena yang salah disini adalah Daddy, rutin meniduri papa meskipun papa menolak.

"Ddy.."

 **.**

 **[end]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mowning Papa**

Chanyeol – Jackson – Baekhyun

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Series]

.

.

.

Kurang lebih sudah sepuluh kali Baekhyun keluar masuk kamar mereka tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak berubah, tidur dengan posisi telungkup memeluk guling. Bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat Baekhyun sebal, sampai tega memukul mulut suaminya dengan sandal rumahan tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak membuka mata, hanya mengubah pose tidur.

"Chan! Katanya hari Sabtu mau cuci mobil? Jam segini belum gerak, ih." Pun percuma ia memukul-mukul tubuh si tinggi, pundak atau dadanya sangat keras seperti memukul tembok. "Itu gudang juga berantakan! Tidak ada fungsi sama sekali jadi suami, tahunya bikin _istri ngisi_ terus!"

 **Bang!**

Kali ini Baekhyun memukul dahi terpampang Chanyeol dengan punggung gelas bekas obat semalam. Entah sejenis obat cair apa yang suaminya minum, tapi kalau bukan dalih ia yang sedang hamil, mungkin pinggulnya sudah retak-retak dihantam.

"Auch! Haduh, _Yang_. Sakit tahu!" Si tinggi mengusap kasar dahinya sebelum membenamkan wajah ke bantal bersarung _broken white_ , biar kalau _kotor_ tidak akan kelihatan.

"Sana bangun, cuci muka sama sikat gigi, terus sarapan, baru bantu-bantu bereskan rumah. Minimal, hari ini gudang rapi." Baekhyun menyingkap selimut sampai tubuh besar suaminya yang kumat malas terekspos, cuma pakai bokser sama singlet hitam _doang_.

"Iya, sebentar. Lima menit lagi, _deh_."

Tadi, Baekhyun akan terus mengganggu Chanyeol sampai suaminya kesal dan akhirnya beranjak dari kasur, tapi Jackson mulai menangis takut karena terlalu lama sendirian di ruang tv. Apalagi belum makan, padahal bubur beras merahnya sudah jadi.

"Yasudah, lima menit benar, ya? Aku akan menyuapi Baby Jack makan."

Jempol terangkat tinggi, tanda kebebasan tidur berlayar. Karena biasanya Baekhyun akan lupa waktu jika sudah menyangkut bayi mereka. Ah, senang sekali.

 **...**

Jujur saja, Baekhyun agak takut setiap kali berinteraksi dengan Jackson yang sudah sangat aktif. Walau lebih sering didominasi rasa bahagia ketika putranya mulai lancar menyebutkan kata papa dan Daddy, tapi kalau sudah bergerak sana-sini, kaki kecilnya bisa tak sengaja menendang perut Baekhyun. Kasihan adik bayi yang masih enam bulan harus terguncang karena kakaknya nakal.

"Kira-kira Baby Jack duluan bisa bicara atau jalan, ya? Baby mau yang mana dulu?" Tanyanya selagi menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut kecil Jackson, " _Halmeoni_ pasti kaget lihat gigi Baby Jack sudah tumbuh banyak."

Nah, Baekhyun agak bingung juga nanti saat adik bayi dalam perutnya lahir mau dipanggil Baby juga? Terus Jackson mau dipanggil apa?

" _Meoni.. Meoni!_ "

"Iya, _halmeoni_. Nanti kita _video call_ sama _halmeoni_ , ya?" Si mungil yang tengah hamil itu terkekeh gemas dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jackson berulang-ulang.

" _Adda.. dda.. dda!_ "

"Apanya yang ada, hm? Oh iya, disini ada papa, ada Daddy, ada Baby Jack dan ada_" Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya karena benar-benar bingung harus menyebut calon bayinya yang lain dengan apa, "_ada adik Baby Jack juga, _yeay_!"

"Ddy!" Tiba-tiba saja Jackson mencoba berdiri dari duduknya dan berpegangan pada kaos papa yang kesekian kali menjaga jarak agar perutnya tak kena, "Dad..ddy!"

Ternyata Chanyeol tak sengaja lewat dengan rambut habis disambar puting beliung dan tangan yang menggaruk-garuk bokong. Ya ampun, seperti bukan pimpinan perusahaan.

"Heh, sini. Anaknya panggil."

"Sebentar, _Yang_. Mau lihat Dicky sama Booty dulu." Kata Chanyeol tidak jelas seperti orang berkumur-kumur sambil jalan ke akuarium besar dekat konter dapur. "Belum diberi makan? Dasar papa majikan kejam!" Lalu Baekhyun ditatap sinis oleh suaminya.

Dicky dan Booty adalah jenis ikan piranha murni tanpa perkawinan silang. Beberapa minggu lalu, Taeyong pulang liburan dari hutan Amazon dan entah bagaimana bisa memancing piranha dengan cacing tanah. Tentu saja Chanyeol bahagia bukan main, karena sejak masih berbentuk sel sperma, pria itu bercita-cita memeliharan piranha. Ibu mertua yang bilang begitu. Tsk, entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti dengan keluarga _absurd_ Park.

"Daging habis." Ketus istrinya sambil berusaha berdiri menggendong Jackson, "Potong saja barangmu dan berikan pada ikan-ikan tak berguna itu, idiot."

Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas empat pintu yang sudah Baekhyun susun rapi. Kotak per kotaknya sudah diisi dengan macam-macam olahan fermentasi dan sayuran, ada juga teri dan ikan kering. Kemudian, entah bagaimana Chanyeol menemukan sekotak daging ayam segar yang masih kemerahan.

"Ih, itu daging untuk bubur tim Baby Jack, Chanyeol!" Berapi-api, Baekhyun menyusul ke konter dapur dan mencoba merampas kotak daging ayam, "Kalau kau melawan denganku, kita pisah ranjang!" Telunjuk ramping mengarah ke hidung Chanyeol, sarat akan ancaman keras.

Pisah ranjang katanya?!

Jackson yang digendong menyamping tertawa melihat keterdiaman Chanyeol. Beberapa detik ditatap tajam oleh Baekhyun, akhirnya sekotak ayam tak berdosa itu direbut dan disimpan kembali dalam _freezer_.

"Heran, masa lebih perhatian sama ikan tonggos daripada hasil spermanya sendiri!" Celetuk Baekhyun sambil menatap Jackson dan suaminya bergantian, "Ambil Baby Jack, aku mau mencuci pakaian kerjamu."

"Tapi tadi kau menyuruhku membereskan gud_"

Kalau sipit Baekhyun yang manis-manis sayu itu sudah melotot, tidak ada lagi jalan berkelok-kelok. Chanyeol langsung menggendong Jackson sebelum surat cerai tertempel didahinya.

 **...**

Siang terik, benar-benar panas. Baekhyun mendinginkan dirinya dengan kipas lipat hadiah souvenir dari pesta nikah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Memang souvenirnya jelek sekali, tapi untung saja berguna. Ia duduk dikursi teras sambil memangku Jackson sedangkan mata selalu memantau Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan tumpukan kerdus dan peralatan olahraga tak terpakai di gudang.

"Eh, ada Baby Jack~" Sebuah suara yang membuat siapa saja lumer mendengarnya datang dari pagar sebelah, itu Daniel, pria lajang dan penggemar _vespa_. "Pantas saja tercium wangi-wangi darimana, ternyata Baby Jack sudah mandi yaaaa."

Baekhyun berdeham dan langsung berubah sok cantik. Tidak sadar sedang mengandung bayi predator dan lebih tidak sadar lagi kalau Daddy predator sudah ancang-ancang memancarkan laser dari kedua bola matanya.

"Paman Danyeel~" Kepalan Jackson diangkat dan dilambai-lambaikan, Daniel membalasnya dengan tak kalah imut, membuat si papa lemah luar dalam, "Lama tidak bertemu ya, paman?"

"Hehe, paman sibuk sekali dengan tugas akhir kampus belakangan ini. Baby Jack pasti rindu, 'kan?"

 _Papanya juga rindu kok, paman, hehe._ Si centil menyengir diam-diam.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi teras menuju pagar putih perbatasan antar rumah yang hanya sepinggang. Daniel terlihat akan mencuci salah satu koleksi _vespa_ berwarna biru. Ada selang air, ember dan baskom berisi spons. Tak lupa pengilap motor.

"Memangnya mau pergi ya, Niel?"

"Iya, kak. Rencana mau trip ke Busan, sekalian _temu kangen_ sama kampung halaman."

"Naik _vespa_?! Waduh, yang benar saja." Baekhyun menggeleng dramatis, heran sama anak muda zaman sekarang. Mentalnya tak ragu-ragu melakukan sesuatu yang berat. "Sama siapa, Niel?"

"Sama calon, _dong_."

 **Ttak!**

Ada yang patah, usut diusut retakan itu berasal dari hati Baekhyun. Shiap.

"Jarang-jarang kelihatan, sekalinya muncul sudah bicara calon."

Daniel mesem-mesem, tidak tahu saja perasaan Baekhyun jungkir balik dari dalam. Bisa dipastikan, janinnya pun pasti ikut zumba merasa kecewa paman tampan sudah punya pacar.

"Kakak mau ikut? Bisa ajak kak Chanyeol juga."

"Berat, Niel. Harus bawa buntelan satu sama buntelan dua. Pokoknya repot." Baekhyun menunjuk kepala Jackson yang pertama dan perut bulatnya sendiri yang kedua, "Lain kali saja kalau Chanyeol bisa cuti."

"Wokay!" Daniel berdiri dari jongkoknya dan merendahkan diri untuk mencium wajah Jackson, tanpa sadar wangi rambut halus berwarna merahnya terhirup oleh Baekhyun. "Baby Jack ikut paman, yuk?"

Dari gudang, Chanyeol mulai salah paham dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebelumnya ia sudah tahu betul kalau Baekhyun tipe lelaki centil di depan pria lajang apalagi tampan seperti Daniel, tapi tidak tahu akan diam saja ketika ada pria lain yang dengan gamblang mengarahkan wajah ke dadanya. Emosi Chanyeol naik maksimal. Pecah sudah.

"Baekhyun!"

Si mungil menoleh dan keheranan melihat wajah banteng suaminya berjalan mendekat.

"Apa?"

"Masih belum cukup kubuat hamil? Mau kubuat hamil berlipat-lipat?"

Kerutan dahi Baekhyun bertambah bingung dengan sebelah sudut bibir naik, "Bicara apa _sih_ , Chan?"

"Masuk!"

"Memangnya gudang sudah ber_"

"Masuk!"

"Tsk, iya iya iya!" Baekhyun mengkomat-kamitkan mulutnya sebal lalu tersenyum tak enak pada Daniel, "Baby Jack masuk dulu ya paman, mau tidur siang. _Phaiting!_ "

Chanyeol berkecak pinggang dengan decakan melihat Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya tebar genit menggunakan Jackson sebagai perantara. Sepertinya bayi mereka kali ini perempuan, selain Baekhyun semakin bertambah cantik, sifatnya _girly_ sekali.

"Kau anak hukum, 'kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Sudah ada pasal tentang haram menggoda _istri_ orang belum?"

Daniel terkekeh, "Adanya pasal boleh mencintai istri orang, kak, hehe."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tolol. Untuk apa yang satu pimpinan Coseon dan yang satunya calon sarjana hukum kalau otak cuma sesendok _doang_? Rugi dunia bagi siapa saja yang bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol dan Daniel.

Untung saja tampan. Untung saja, astaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**


End file.
